


Take a chance on me (that's all I ask)

by Yazmineruby



Series: Too young, too dumb [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama and Iwaizumi are childhood friends, Kageyama can communicate, Kageyama goes to aobajousaia, Karasuno, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Making Out, Oikawa and Kageyama swap, Oikawa as kageyama's kouhai, karasuno!oikawa, seijoh!kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazmineruby/pseuds/Yazmineruby
Summary: In another universe, Kageyama endsUp being the older one. A third year setter at Kitagawa Daiichi with his best friend Iwaizumi and later the setter and captain of Aoba johsai.What will change if Kageyama had gotten Oikawa’s luck in friendship and if Oikawa had been the one struggling with abandonment issues.





	1. If you change your mind

Kageyama never had an easy time making friends. He was too quiet, or too honest with his words; often reducing his peers to tears. So, he spent the first six years of his life alone. His parents barely had time for him as it was, and his teachers had enough on their hands with all the troublemaking children to worry about the only quiet kid in class.

And them Iwaizumi Hajime moved into the house next to his.

‘’Hey!’’ Kageyama turned around to look at a boy with spiky brown hair. He had jumped up and was balancing on the railing of the fence separating their two houses.’’What’re you doing?’’

‘’I-’’ Kageyama stuttered and clutched his ball to his chest. He tried to shake his head and find words s´to say. Nobody ever spoke to him if they could help it. But the boy looked at him with such genuine eyes, no hint of malice in them. It gave him confidence. He licked his lips before starting over. ‘’I’m playing the best sport in the world. Volleyball!’’

‘’Cool!’’ The boy exclaimed and fell forwards in his excitement. He crashed to the ground in an ‘’oof’ and groaned loudly before standing up. In a way only children can, he shook his shoulders and the pain disappeared. INstead, he marched towards Kageyama with the biggest grin Kageyama had ever seen. ‘’Can I join?’’

His only answer was a smile in return.

**

From the fateful day where Iwaizumi literally clashed into Kageyama’s life, it wasn’t often that you saw one without the other. Always playing or chatting about everything between heaven and earth. Iwaizumi had joined Kageyama in his after school volleyball classes, and the two of them fell in love for the first time.

Kageyama had been praised since his first day as a genius, but Iwaizumi had been there; a steady hand always ready to slap him back to reality when his ego got to big.

Especially in their first year at Kitagawa Daiichi.

‘’Hey, Shittyama, how do you expect me to spike that toss?’’ Iwaizumi growled at his best friend and stomped towards a stray ball to throw at the setter’s head.’’I’m as fast as I can be, and you know damn well I’m stronger than you so quit setting that godlike toss. You have to set in a way that gives the spiker a chance to spike it, otherwise it doesn’t matter how impeccable your form is or how amazing your tosses are!’’

‘’Oy! Bakeyama, open your stupid mouth and communicate! We can’t read that mind of yours!’’

‘’No matter how good you are, you need to make sure your team is able to match with you. Or rather, be good enough that you can match to any team. Don’t rely on your own talent, you have to make it so that other players, no matter where they are on a spectrum of talent, can hit a great toss and make it amazing. That’s what makes a good setter, that’s what makes an extraordinary setter. Be extraordinary, Kageyama.’’

By second year,it was obvious that Kageyama was leagues ahead of the current reserve setter, and replaced the old starting setter when he retired. Taking Iwaizumi’s words to heart, kageyama made sure to train with every single player on their team during practice, and on his days of or even after practice he would go the the rec center and play with the local neighbourhood teams to try and match with them.

**

‘’Kageyama Tobio? Oh you mean that genius setter from Kitagawa Daiichi? yeah, that boy sure is headed to nationals! Maybe even then national team!’’

‘’That boy is going places!’’

‘’He’s probably on of the best, if not the best setters in Miyagi right now. And that’s counting High school players! He’s just going into his last year of middle school. He’s going to be formidable in High school, I tell you!’’

The only things Tooru had heard about the current setter of Kitagawa Daiichi, were praises. About his genius setting skills, and how he was headed for the big leagues, for sure. It was one of the reasons why he decided to go to Kitagawa, and not a school closer to his home. 

And that was why he was buzzing with excitement as he and some other first years entered the gym for the first time and saw the whole team in the middle of practice. His eyes immediately tried to scan the massive gym to find his idol, to no avail. He didn’t hide his disappointment good enough, because one of his senpais, a tall stocky boy with spiky hair and slanted eyebrows, looked at him in amusement.

‘’If you’re looking for Kageyama, I’m sorry to break the news to you; he’s been banned from volleyball for a week. You won’t see him until friday,’’ the boy said, loud enough for everybody to hear. The rest of the team, the ones who know more about the situation, party groaned and laughed at the spiky haired senpai. 

‘’But isn’t Kageyama senpai the capt-’’ one brave first year spoke up with a confused frown before he was interrupted by spiky-senpai throwing his head back and groaning.

‘’Yes, the idiot’s the captain and decided to practice volleyball the entire summer break, neglecting his holiday homework so now he’s got a week to catch up on it before being allowed to play again. That leaves me with both the captain and the vice-captain duties so do me a favour; make his first two weeks back as captain hell for him!’’

‘’Yes senpai!’’

**  
True to their words, every single member of the Kitagawa Daiichi team made sure to annoy Kageyama a little extra for his first week, until he tackled iwaizumi in the middle of practice after a second year had asked him to explain what a toss was for the second time, and yelled at his to make it stop with tears in his eyes. Iwaizumi just laughed.

‘’It’s ok, everybody. You can act a normal now. I think he’s had enough,’’ Iwaizumi had called out after his laughter had died down. He looked at his best friend fonly and ruffled his hair.

Tooru steeled his nerves and walked over to where the two stood, his volleyball clutched to his chest. 

‘’Senpai,’’ he called and bowed, his volleyball held in front of his head in straight, shaking arms. ‘’Please teach me how to toss!’’

‘’I-wha-ho,’’ Kageyama stuttered, and looked from Oikawa to Iwaizumi to Oikawa and back to Iwaizumi with wide terrified eyes.

‘’Oikawa, maybe not today,’’ Iwaizumi said carefully, after seeing his friend in distress. ‘’Kageyama can teach you next time, ok?’’ 

‘’Yes senpai, thank you!’’ Oikawa stood up only to bow again, twice; once for each senpai, before sprinting back to the other first years.

‘’You’ve got an admirer,’’ Iwaizumi taunted and shoved Kageyama, who lost his balance and stumbled.

‘’What do you mean, idiot, he’s obviously only interested in learning how to toss. And he should be, I am after all,’’ Kageyama began to walk away before turning his head to look at Iwaizumi with a smirk and sly eyes ‘’the best setter in Miyagi.’’

‘’Oy! get back here you arrogant shithead!’’

**

Kageyama wasn’t the best teacher. Sure, he was an amazing player, and he could show you exactly how to do something as simple as a toss, but he couldn’t explain it. Because, his mind automatically strategized and calculated his tosses and spikes at such speed that his brain never had to come up with an explanation. 

It ended with Kageyama simply going about his practice as usual and Tooru standing on the court next to him and trying to mimic his plays.

Tooru couldn’t explain it, but the closer they got to the finals, and their game against Shiratorizawa and Ushiwaka, a name both Kageyama and Iwaizumi would spit out in disgust, Kageyama became… stranger. He was colder, no longer laughing or smiling at practice and he didn’t throw encouragements around like it was rice at a wedding. Instead, it were biting remarks to be ‘’faster’’ or ‘’stronger’’ or simply ‘’better’’.

He had seen some third years exchange worried looks with Iwaizumi, and how Iwaizumi in turn had looked at his best friend with pained eyes. 

Now, he was so clearly in his own world, but Tooru paid it no mind as he walked towards his senpai and tugged at his jersey. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the look in Kageyama’s eyes. they were void, and so filled with fire at the same time. He looked like a hungry bear, wild and desperate. His mouth curled into a snarl as he looked down at a terrified Tooru.

‘’Do you think I have any time to help you and teach you how to toss? I have to get better if I’m going to beat that bastard Ushiwaka!’’ he growled and threw his ball into the net. ‘’Nobody ever helped me get better at tossing. I always taught myself, why can’t you do the same!?’’ he yelled in Tooru’s face, who had tears gathering in his eyes. He backed away slowly, but Kageyama stalked after him.

‘’It’s always ‘’Kageyama-senpai this or Kageyama-senpai that. ‘Please teach me how to spike’, ‘please teach me how to toss’, ‘will you practice with me,’ or-’’

‘’You dumbass!’’ a voice suddenly yelled. It echoed in the empty gym, and they both turned to Iwaizumi who thundered towards them. He raised his fist as he got closer and sucker punched Kageyama so hard that they both stumbled to the ground. Iwaizumi sat on Kageyama’s lap as he fisted his jersey and jerked him up. ‘’Have you any idea of what you’re even doing? Do you think this will help you get better?’’ He growled.’’ It’s always ‘I have to get better’ or ‘I have to get stronger! When will you get it through your thick skull that you play a team sport!’’ He released Kageyama with a push and stood up. He turned towards a shaking Tooru and patted his shoulder.

‘’I’m sorry for this asshole. Please don’t take anything that he has said to heart. He’s just under a lot of pressure right now.’’ Tooru nodded numbly and looked at Kageyama who had sat up and buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking with muffled sobs. ‘’Do you have somebody who’ll come and pick you up?’’ Iwaizumi asked gently, and Tooru only nodded again. ‘’Good,’’ he said and turned to Kageyama. ‘’I think it’s best if you wait for them outside. I’ll see you at practice next week, alright?’’

Tooru didn’t need to be told a second time. Instead, he hastily picked up his ball and hurried to the locker rooms. As he was getting dressed, he heard Iwaizumi-senpai’s voice filter through the doors.

‘’It doesn’t matter how strong you are,’’ Iwaizumi said in a voice that told Tooru that thye had had this conversation before. ‘’You can be the best setter in the world, but it doens’t matter if nobody can hit your toss.’’ he continued. Kageyama-senpai remained quiet. Iwaizumi sighed. ‘’The team with the stronger six is the stronger team, Tobio. You need all six player on the court to be able to play volleyball. You need six, strong reliable players who trust in you; who know you have their back, to win. You can’t beat Ushiwaka on your own, just like he can’t beat us on his own. We all need our teams. You can’t do this, not again. And you scared Tooru half to death,’’ his voice turned hard at the end.

‘’I didn't mean to,’’ came the hoarse reply. He heard how Kageyama cleared his throat. ‘’How long?’’

‘’Just a few weeks. None of the underclassmen have taken notice, but all the third year have been worried that we’d get a repeat of first year.’’

‘’I’m sorry.’’

‘’I know.’’ Iwaizumi sighed again. ‘’Come on, let’s get home. Mom’s made pork curry and yes, before you ask, we got soft boiled eggs as well.’’

**

They didn’t bring up that night, and Tooru stopped pestering Kageyama, even after he turned back to his old self. He feared a repeat of that night. He never wanted to see his favourite senpai with those eyes again.

They didn’t win against Shiratorizawa, or Ushiwaka. The third years all tried to put up brave faces, but they were all crying in the locker room after they though the second and first years had left for clean-up.

Kageyama won the best setter award, second year in a row, and they all cheered for him, and Tooru tried to cheer the loudest. 

It was tradition for third years to retire after the finals, even though there were two months left of school. There were no more tournaments, so this gave the new captain a chance to get better acquainted with the team before the new batch of first years.

There was a smaller ceremony held as Kageyama handed over the captain title to a second year, Misaki-senpai, and Iwaizumi handed the Ace title to Kohara-senpai.

The second and first years had baked cookies for their senpair, and when everybody had one in their hands, they all stood in rows in front of the third years and bowed in unison.

‘’Thank you for our time together. Good luck in your future!’’

‘’Thank you for being out senpai’s!’’

‘’Thank you!’’ The third years bowed in return before they all stood up. A few third years were wiping their eyes.

**

Two months went by quicker than Tooru would have liked. Even though they weren’t technically part of the team anymore, some third years still came to practice. Of course, Kageyama was one of them. He still held up his rigorous training schedule, and would often stay after school to practice his spiking. 

‘Now or never’, Oikawa thought to himself as he looked at Kageyama, laughing with Iwaizumi and some other third years who had not been in the volleyball club. As he got closer, he could hear them make plans for the summer.

‘’Kageyama-senpai!’’ Tooru called with a bow. Kageyama turned to him, and he could see the nervous smile on his lips. ‘’Can we speak, please?’’ he asked and looked into Kageyama’s hesitant eyes. Tooru willed his eyes to widen and called fourth some unshed tears. ‘’Please?’’

‘’Ehm, of course, Tooru,’’ Kageyama began, but his voice cut of as Tooru grabbed his arm and dragged him with him.

‘’Hey- wha- Tooru!’’

But he didn’t stop until they were outside of the school, far away from prying eyes and ears. 

‘’Tooru, what’re you doin?’’

‘’Kageyama-senpai, please consider my confession,’’ Tooru said instead of answering him and thrust a box into his hands. ‘’I know that I’m younger than you, and that I have much to learn before i’m at your level, but please don’t forget about me in high school!’’

He bowed for so long his back started to ache. The silence was deafening.

‘’Tooru,’’ Kageyama sighed and squatted down so that he could look Tooru in the eyes. ‘’I’m sorry,’’ he said and placed the box gently in his hands. ‘’I can’t accept. It has nothing to do with your age of your abilities as a setter, which I’m sure will grow exponentially in the next two years, but rather,’’ he stopped and looked to the side, a blush colouring his cheeks. ‘’I’m- my. That is,’’ he mumbled and stretched awkwardly. Deep inhale. ‘’I’ve given my second button to another, and I can’t accept your gift or consider your confession when I know it won’t be whole-heartedly. You deserve better. Goodbye Tooru.’’

Kageyama turned to leave, and Tooru’s heart broke for the first time.


	2. Honey I'm still free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning. I've discovered that I LOVE exclaimation marks! So! Be! Pre! Pared!
> 
> And towards the end of the chapter, there is a little bit of making out and something like person A spies person B and C making out and going at it pretty hard. Just so you know, if your uncomfortable with that.

_ ‘’I’ve already given my second button to somebody else,’’ _

**Smack!**

_ ‘’I’m sorry Tooru,’’ _

‘’Oikawa, nice serve!’’

_ ‘’I’m sorry Tooru,’’ _

** _Crash!_ **

**

His eyelids were too heavy to move, but he could hear some beeping noises and voices murmuring. He tried to focus, tried to understand what was happening. Why couldn’t he feel anything?

‘’... but with the stress his knees have been under it’s a miracle it hasn’t happened before, and the fact that it’s not severe enough to require surgery is fantastic. He’s lucky.’’  _ Who is that? _

‘’Will he be able to continue playing volleyball? He loves that sport more than anything. I’d hate to see him lose it!’’  _ Mom. _

‘’It’s hard to say. Either he continues, and his knee heals, or it doesn't. As I said before, he’s lucky. Let’s just hope his luck continues.’’

Slowly, his ears started to tune out all the noise and his mind went black again.

**

Oikawa tried to remain positive. He could still play! He could still train.

Just not as much as before. 

He had to wear a more supporting knee brace under his knee pad, and it severely messed up his jumps. He couldn’t gather the same momentum as before, and it showed in his plays. 

But it’s fine. It’s cool. He just had to get used to it, and then he’d be back on the court again; improving and playing with his team. 

It’s fine.

So what if he’d been demoted to reserve setter not even a month into his career as starting setter of Kitagawa Daiichi. It’s only until his knee healed enough for him to play again. 

It’s fine.

It’s fine.

It’s fine. Until it’s not.

**

_ ‘’I’m sorry Tooru.’’ _

I have to get better than him.

_ ‘’I’m sorry Tooru.’’ _

Maybe if I beat him, he’ll see me as someone worthy of his affections?

_ ‘’I’m sorry Tooru.’’ _

I have to be faster.

_ ‘’I’m sorry Tooru.’’ _

Stronger.

_ ‘’I’m sorry Tooru.’’ _

Better!

**

He spent his whole second year on the bench. 

‘’I’ve spoken to your mother. She says the doctor’s still not ready to let you put that much pressure on your knee yet. Maybe in a few months,’’ his coach had told him when he asked. Every time he asked. Always the same reply.

Shouldn’t he be the one to decide if he’s ready or not!?

He trained everyday the summer between his second and third year. He did every exercise his physical therapist had told him to do, and even some he found on the internet.

Kageyama was constantly on his mind. His drive, his one goal.’

_ I have to beat him. _

_ I have to be stronger than him. _

_ I have to win him. _

His ‘’obsession’’ paid of.

On his first day back, he proudly showed the slip from his doctor stating that he was good to go. 

‘’Good thing Haraku has retired. The team got so used to playing with him, had he decided to continue in his third year i’d be hesitant to switch you in completely,’’ his coach had said with a smile, not knowing it made Oikawa’s heart beat faster. 

He wasn’t the first choice. 

He was never the first choice.

‘’Yeah, I guess it turned out fine!’’ By now, he didn’t feel any difference between his real and fake smiles. 

**

‘’There’s a practice match between Seijoh and Date tech! Wanna go? I wanna see Kageyama-senpai and Iwaizumi-senpai again,’’ Kindaichi had cornered him after practice, practically begging him. ‘’Kunimi has to go home and take care of his brothers, so he can’t go,’’ Kindaichi pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

Oikawa felt how his heart squeezed in his chest. Kageyama. Blood was rushing so fast in his veins that he became dizzy.

Kageyama-senpai.

See him play. Hear his voice. See  _ him. _

‘’Yes.’’ He already had plans with his mother, but she’d understand.

He would see Kageyama again. Shopping with his mom could wait.

‘’Great! I’ve been thinking of going to Aoba Josai in high school, so I really wanna see how they play. Also I miss playing with Iwaizumi-senpai. Kageyama-senpai also, of course, but I really do mi-’’

Kageyama.

He felt his gut clench at the thought of having Kageyama’s eyes on him again. His face was sweating at the mere reminder of those blue eyes.

‘’Yeah…’’ Oikawa hummed and walked next to a very excited Kindaichi towards the locker room. 

**

‘’Go, go, let’s go! Let’s go Date-ko!’’

_ ‘’Go, go, let’s go! Let’s go Date-ko!’’ _

‘’Go, go, go, go, go Seijoh!’’

_ ’Go, go, go, go, go Seijoh!’’ _

‘’Push it, push it, push it, push it, push it Seijoh!’’

_ ‘’Push it, push it, push it, push it, push it Seijoh!’’ _

The entire gym was filled to the brim with both students from Aoba Josai, and Date tech. Even though it was only a practice match, it was packed. It felt like a real game. 

_ So this is high school. _

‘’Lucky we got here early, or we wouldn’t have gotten seats!’’ Kindaichi yelled in his year, and it still got drowned out by the loud cheers deafening the gym, so Oikawa just nodded in response. 

If possible, the cheers suddenly grew louder and both Kindaichi and his eyes flew towards the court, where players were entering. First came the players of Date tech, prompting the audience wearing the dark teal colours of Date tech to cheer and wave their banners. 

‘’It’s the iron wall!’’

‘’Wow, they’re so freakishly tall. What does that guy even eat? Other players!?’’

Oikawa’s eyes immediately found Date teach’s number. Aone Takanobu. 191.8 cm!!

‘’Wow,’’ a gasp escaped his mouth as it hung open at the sheer length of the boy. He stood taller than everybody else on the court.

His awe was short lived as the cheering on his side of the bleachers were raised to (what he hopes) was the maximum volume. 

‘’Ooooooooooh, Seijoh!’’

_ ‘’Se-ij-oh!’’ _

One by one, the starting and first reserve players of Aoba Johsai ‘’Seijoh’’ volleyball club jogged out towards the center court. Players with numbers from 1-12 took their spot at the back line and after a whistle blow from on of the referee’s both teams bowed. 

The cheers were so loud you couldn’t even hear the greeting. 

Thankfully, the audience on both sides calmed down was the captains of either team went towards the first referee to shook hands and bow before flipping a coin.

And there he was. Captain even as a second year. 

He had grown taller, and filled out the white-turquoise so well. He wore it proudly, obviously in the way he walked with his shoulders squared and back straight. His head was held high, but it didn’t look like he was showing of, or being arrogant. Kageyama walked with a flair of elegance and with sure steps; he knew how good he was, and wanted everybody else to see it too. 

_ Like that. I need to be like that! _

Oikawa was giddy just thinking about it. How good he was, and how much he had improved.

_ I’ll go to Seijoh. I’ll show him! _

A whistle and the referee’s left arm shot out, pointing to the team that would have the first serve.

  
  


‘’Go, go, let’s go! Let’s go Date-ko!’’

_ ‘’Go, go, let’s go! Let’s go Date-ko!’’ _

Number five of Date tech. Oikawa couldn’t remember his name for the life of him.

Five threw up the ball and and spiked it over the net. It wasn’t anything flashy or special. It was a textbook spike.

Too bad Seijoh was anything but textbook.

‘’Hajime!’’ Kageyama yelled as he received the ball from the libero and tossed it towards the net. Iwaizumi-senpai was there in an instant, his thick arm ready to spike the ball.

SCORE!

First point to Seijoh! Both Kindaichi and Oikawa joined in cheering for the scoring team.

‘’Look, it’s Kageyama-senpai’s turn to spike!’’ Kindaichi was practically vibrating next to him, pointing excitedly at where Oikawa’s eyes already rested.

As the cheers died down, he was able to focus more closely on Kageyama.

He held the ball in both hands, twirling it around a few times as his eyes were closed and he leveled out his breathing.

Oikawa was very familiar with his small routine when it came to spiking.

He remember when he would stay back late after practice in first year and watch as Kageyama spiked ball after ball after ball. How with each spike, his form tightened up even more; and how the ball seemed closer to the water bottles on the other side of the net.

That was almost three years ago. 

Oikawa could only imagine how much he had improved in that time.

A whistle. 

And then it wasn’t just Kindaichi who was shaking. The entirety of the Seijoh side of the audience were shaking in their seats. As Kageyama threw up the ball the cheering squad and the audience opened their mouths in unison to cheer him on. Kageyama seemed to fly towards the ball. They met in the middle, his arm shooting out and hitting the ball beautifully.

‘’Oooooooooh-aaah!’’

It landed on the other side before anybody could react. 

‘’What. was. that?’’ Kindaichi asked nobody in particular, but still one student sitting in front of them turned around, large grin on his face.

‘’That’s the ace setter from Seijoh, Kageyama Tobio! Pride and joy of our school!’’

_ I want that. I want that so bad! _

**

Of course, Seijoh won. But it wasn’t effortless. Both teams were strong in different areas. As good as Seijoh’s spikes were, Date-ko wasn’t known as the Iron wall for nothing. 

But they still won two out of three sets.

‘’Come one! I wanna meet Iwaizumi and Kageyama-senpai!’’ Kindaichi grabbed his hand and pulled him towards where the team would come out soon. 

A few other members from the reserve team and cheering squad looked at them suspiciously, but left them alone. 

‘’Ah, Kindaichi! Oikawa! What are you doing here?’’

‘’Kohara-senpai! We came to see the match. You played so well!’’

With Kindaichi now distracted, Oikawa saw his chance to slip away. He wanted to find Kageyama. He wanted to show him how good he was, how good he had become for him. For a chance.

He easily slipped into an empty locker room. All the players had already left, but he hadn’t seen Kageyama leave yet. 

‘’You played good today. Your spike has improved,’’ a voice he recognized as Iwaizumi-senpai echoed through the locker room. 

Oikawa silently cursed his dumb luck. Ok, so not alone. But surely Iwaizumi could let them speak in private for a few minutes.

‘’I know it improved. I’m just that goo-’’  ** _Smack_ ** ! ‘’Ow, Hajime! Why do you always hit me,’’ Kageyama whined . ‘’I’m sure I have a permanent bump from your fist! Mean!’’

‘’Don’t be so arrogant then! Take a compliment like a normal person. Just say thank you and act like you don’t deserve praise!’’Iwaizumi growled, but his voice lacked the bite that usually accompanied growls.

‘’But I know I dese- OW!’’

‘’Act your age, dumbass.’’

‘’Oh my, is somebody jealous? Just because I got the audience cheering for me the loudest?’’ Kageyama taunted teasingly. ‘’It’s okay, you know. You can get all the praise you want, after we get home. I’ll show you  _ exactly _ how much I’ve improved,’’ Kageyama’s voice turned low at the end, and it did things to Oikawa’s body that confused him. He hears a loud ban, as if somebody had been pushed against a locker, and muffled laughter. It soon drowned out as a moan was heard throughout the room.

He silently inched towards the corner of the lockers and peaked around in curiosity.

What he saw chilled him to the bone. He was frozen where he stood, heart in his throat.

There, right in front of him stood Iwaizumi-senpai. But the thing that made Oikawa want to throw up was the fact that he had Kageyama pressed to the locker, one foot on the floor and the other raised on the bench that sat right in front of the lockers. His knee pressed was between Kageyama’s legs; lifting him slightly so that Kageyama practically lifted the other boy up, and one of his hands held both of Kageyama’s wrists in a vice grip above their heads while the other was holding Kageyama’s face. And his lips.

His lips were attached to Kageyama’s in a furiously heated kiss. 

Kageyama’s back was arched as he tried to get closer to Iwaizumi, and he let out small moans as he tried to rub his groin against Iwaizumi’s thigh. 

One particularly loud moan shook Oikawa out of his frozen state, and he pulled himself together and ran out of the locker room. He ran passed Kindaichi who was still talking to Kohara-senpai, he ran out of the school and didn’t stop until he was on the bus.

He sat down in the back and felt his heart break into thousands little pieces. 

Iwaizumi.

The person Kageyama had already given his heart to was Iwaizumi senpai. Of course.

_ How could I have been so blind. Of course the two of them were together. How can I ever hope to compete with somebody like Iwaizumi-senpai!? _

He felt his back give out and hell forward, his head in his hands. 

It was too hard to hold it in, so he let go.

Silent, muffled tears slipped down his cheek, over his hands and onto the dirty floor of the night bus. 

Oikawa Tooru was only fourteen years old. He was only a third year middle schooler. He was a child.

And he had already felt his heart break twice. 


	3. When the pretty birds have flown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's ya girl back at it again. Idk why, but I'm not having a hard time writing this which is *chef's kiss* amazing, for a change.
> 
> This chapter is shorter than the last one, but it's still informative hehehe

Another year, another try.

He would go to nationals this year.

His team  _ would _ finally beat that bastard Ushiwaka.

Kageyama shuddered at the thought of his bastard name. Bastard. Bastard.

‘’Oy, what’s got your panties in a twist? Get that ugly face out of here before the first years arrive,’’ Iwaizumi huffed and slapped his back.  _ Ow! _

‘’You better stop hitting me,’’ Kageyama whined and tried to cool down his features. He tried to reach the spot where Iwaizumi’s hand had hit him to rub at the sting, but he couldn’t reach it. ‘’Or else the first years won’t respect me as their captain.’’

‘’One week with your ass and they’ll lose all the respect they have, don’t worry; me reigning in your shitty personality will have nothing to do with it,’’ Iwaizumi huffed and rolled his eyes. Behind him, Hanamaki and Matsukawa snickered into their hands.

‘’Mean Hajime!’’ Kageyama whined before stomping away. 

**

‘’You know,’’ Iwaizumi began as they were eating their lunch at the rood of the gym. They had found the spot in first year and cherished it because it gave them the opportunity to act more intimate with each other without the rest of the student body looking at them. Sure, being in a gay relationship wasn’t frowned upon by the younger generation but the teachers, parents and even strangers would not be as accepting. 

‘’Hmm?’’ Kageyama tried to speak with his mouth stuffed with rice. Iwaizumi just laughed and wiped a stray grain from his cheek.

‘’Swallow before you speak,’’ he admonished before picking up his drink. 

‘’Well, Hajime,’’ Kageyama smiled after he successfully chewed his food. ‘’You know I  _ always _ swal-’’

‘’Don’t be crass!’’ Iwaizumi had the cutest blush colouring his face, and his eyes had trouble focusing on Kageyama, who only snorted in response.

‘’Yeah but seriously, what were you going to say?’’

‘’What? Oh yeah,’’ Iwaizumi brought out his phone and opened it. He clicked on the screen a few times before showing Kageyama a text conversation. 

** _From: Kindaichi-kun_ **

** _Sent: 07:06 am_ **

** _Hi senpai! You’re still playing volleyball, right? I saw your game last year you were so good! We’re really excited to play with you again!_ **

Kageyama read it twice before frowning.

‘’What does that have to do with anything?’’ He was confused. Yes, he knew Kindaichi, Kunimi, and Tooru had all applied to Aoba, and likely got in.

‘’Read the next few messages,’’ Iwaizumi told him as an answer before handing Kageyama his phone and continued with his food. ‘’We have to be at the gym in ten minutes to welcome the firsties so be quick.’’

**

Tooru was late. Like not super late, but still. He had totally gotten lost in his new school and had to ask an upperclassman how to get to the gym where the volleyball club was meeting up. Not only that, but he had forgotten his application slip and had to run back to hs locker and then find his way back to the gym.

As he got closer, he could hear the familiar sound of balls hitting the floor, and yells coming out of the open door of the gym. 

He entered and immediately bowed.

‘’Excuse my tardiness, I am Oikawa Tooru from Kitagawa Daiichi. Please take care of me!’’

‘’Oh, hello! Welcome.’’ a deep voice called out. ‘’You’re not really late, we’ve only just started our warm up. Why don’t you change into your gym clothes and we can begin.’’

‘’Yes!’’ He called and stood up straight before half jogging to the pointed out locker room.

He quickly got out of his new uniform and into simple gym clothes before going back. He had his knee brace and knee pad in his hands and sat down at a bench to put them on.

‘’Alright,’’ the same deep voice from before called out with a clap of his hands. ‘’Let’s all get acquainted before beginning. Who wants to start?’’

One by one the older players from the club said their names and where they went to middle school, and what position they played. 

‘’My name is Oikawa Tooru, I’m from Kitagawa Daiichi middle school and I play setter. I’ve also trained as a wing spiker and blocker, but I feel like I excel the best as a setter.’’

‘’Good! That’s everyone but me. Well, my name is Sawamura Daichi, but you may all call me Daichi. I’m the captain of this team. Welcome to Karasuno.’’

**

Practice went as well as expected. With the new additions, it was hard in the beginning to get everybody to play as the well oiled team Seijoh was known for being, but Kageyama was nothing if not patient.

Okay, so his patience was mostly fueled by the fact that Iwaizumi would have his head if he started to whine or yell.

But yeah, patience.

By the end, most of the new players had found the rhythm of the team and joined in. They weren’t as in sync as the rest of the team, but that’s why they had practice.

‘’Kindaichi, Kunimi!’’ Kageyama called out to the two first years who were cleaning up with the rest. ‘’A moment, please.’’

‘’Yes!’’

The two hurried over and bowed before standing up.

‘’Good work today. I’m glad you two decided to come here, so I already know somewhat how to focus on your training,’’ he began before shifting his feet. ‘’This may sound odd, but why did…’’ he trailed of, not knowing how to continue. Kindaichi must have understood anyway because suddenly his happy smile turned into an angry grimace.

‘’Senpai, you want to know where Oikawa is? Why he didn’t come here?’’ 

‘’Yes, as I recall the three of you used to be close friends. Even in third year, if I’m correct.’’

‘’Well, tell that to the arrogant bastard. He put our whole team at risk of losing. If Haraku-kun had not returned, we would have lost the finals I’m sure,’’ Kindaichi bit out. He had angry tears in his eyes, and before they could fall he bowed in goodbye and ran back to his cleaning task. 

Kunimi sighed before turning his sleepy eyes on Kageyama.

‘’Excuse him, senpai. It’s just… To- Oikawa changed overnight. One day he was normal, happy and played great, and the next day he just… changed completely. He got really bitter and competitive. Always talking about ‘me, me, me’ and throwing us balls nobody could hit. He yelled and cursed at the underclassmen. We had to  _ beg _ Haraku to return so that we could have a fighting chance in the finals.’’ Kageyama’s eyes widened. The Tooru that Kunimi was describing was not the sweet boy Kageyama remembered. At all. ‘’He only got worse in the last game where we had to,’’ Kunimi hesitated and looked away in shame. His voice wavered a bit when he continued. ‘’We had enough. Nobody can play under a dictator, and be treated as a slave only good enough to hit tosses far too hard to reach. We just… had enough.’’ Kunimi sighed and bowed before retreating. 

Kageyama stayed frozen in his spot. 

‘’Nobody likes playing with a tyrant King.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Oikawa is at Karasuno. And we get a little closer glimpse at how Oikawa got the title king. Not completely like Kageyama's story, but similar.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by thecarrotofshuutoku's Learning To Fly (I'm still here to catch you) but I have no idea how to add that lmao so here y'all go. Read it it really good!!


End file.
